Antes de una reunión
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Aquí llego con otra historia de Jan di y Kakashi. Una picante y excitante historia que os hará reír, e incluso desear ser la protagonista por las que las manos de Kakashi pasan en incontables ocasiones. ¿Un tentempié antes de empezar? Lo que ocurre antes de una reunión, nadie se lo esperaría, ni siquiera los que llegan de repente a ese despacho.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar a leer:**

_- **Advertir** que aunque la protagonista tiene el mismo nombre que yo, **no soy yo**. De eso estoy más que segura. "Más me gustaría a mí"._

_- **Deciros** también que por mucho personaje occidente que sea, no es una historia mala. Y que de hecho no está mal que le deis una oportunidad._

_- **Agradecer** a los que si me siguen y leen estas historias. Gracias. Me esfuerzo mucho porque alguien se interese por esta pareja, puesto que para mi es imposible juntar a Kakashi con cualquier mujer de Konoha. _

_- En **ocasiones**, los protas tienen cierto carácter occidental. _

_- En este no hay **lemon**, pero si **lime** (situaciones que llevan a ese momento) _

_- Es una **historia** alejada del mundo Ninja. **"AU"**_

_- **Cuidado,** podríais enamoraros aún más de Kakashi. -Yo ya lo estoy- _

_Ahora sí, bienvenidos y bienvenidas a esta historia titulada..._

* * *

**Antes de una reunión**

**Capitulo 1**

.

.

.

Eso era realmente estúpido. Lo más estúpido y loco que podía haber hecho en su vida. Y eso que de locuras ella poco, pero...

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí. No puedo retractarme._

No, realmente no podía, porque después del viaje que había hecho hasta ese lugar, sin que nadie sospechara nada, era todo un logro. Un handicap que le había costado horrores superar.

Más le valía seguir adelante.

Solamente dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta; alzó el puño, se lo pensó unos segundos antes, intentando imaginar su reacción. En las peliculas siempre eran buenas, al principio sorpresa..pero después...

_Dios...¡voy buscando guerra!_

Ruborizada hasta las orejas, soltó aire largamente, evitando que la sonrisilla nerviosa se le escapara. _Allí voy._

Picó tres veces. En cuanto escuchó el "adelante", cogió el pomo y empujó, deseando que el destino no le jugara una mala pasada.

.

.

Y allí estaba, sentado tras su mesa, tan trabajador y responsable como él lo era. Aparte de guapo, ese porte y esa ropa le hacían verse todo un ejecutivo adinerado.

Cerró la puerta, apoyando el cuerpo y la cabeza contra ella. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se pusieron sobre ella y se abrieron de la sorpresa.

— Jan...¿Qué haces aquí?

Jan di se separó de la puerta.

— Nada—se acercó a la mesa, dejando a un lado la bolsa que cargaba—me aburría en casa y...pues pensé en pasar a verte—se detuvo a un paso de la mesa, juntando las manos tras la espalda. Observó la mesa llena de papeles, a su alrededor; ese despacho decorado sobriamente y solo con lo necesario. Volvió a centrarla en él—¿Mucho trabajo?

— Ni te lo imaginas—musitó desanimado Kakashi, bajando la cabeza y pasándose la mano por la nuca—dentro de diez minutos tengo una reunión con los altos cargos...y estoy agotado.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Él sonrió de medio lado, alzando la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes de economía? Porque si es así...— recargó la espalda en el respaldo, subiendo una pierna sobre la otra—me harías un gran favor.

— Vaya...resulta que los números no son lo mío—le devolvió la sonrisa—pero...—entornó los ojos—podría ayudarte de otra forma.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, entre la sorpresa y la diversión, que esas palabras suponían significar. Aquello era totalmente nuevo. Y cabía decir que...en cierta parte le provocó algo.

— ¿Otra forma?—la sonrisa ladina curvó sus labios mientras echaba una rápida mirada a su cuerpo.

Jan di ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole con picardía. Como lo suponía, lo había captado a la primera.

_Pues...sorpréndete aún más, Kakashi Hatake._

Se llevó la mano al cinto de su gabardina, la desabrochó y separó ambas partes con las manos.

La expresión que puso Kakashi al verla fue de fotografía. Pero daba igual, recordaría esa expresión toda su vida.

Se ayudó con los hombros hasta que la gabardina cayó al suelo. Se deshizo también de los zapatos, lanzándolos a un lado y con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre los hombros, terminó cruzándose de brazos bajo los pechos.

— ¿Sirve así?

.

.

Y si lo que queríais era saber que pasaba, pues...eso. Estaba en ropa interior. Un bonito -y caro- conjunto de encaje negro era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Aparte de la gabardina.

Por eso había sufrido tanto en la calle, por eso había dudado antes de entrar y por eso, agradecía no haber dado marcha atrás.

La expresión de su novio serviría para el "careto del año".

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Por supuesto que continua, no puedo dejar a Kakashi con esa cara ni mucho menos la historia así. ¿Por qué ha hecho Jan di eso? ¿De verdad quiere "animarle? ¿Qué dirá Kakashi? Más importante aun...¿Qué hará? Todos sabemos como es...¿Caerá en la tentación o se enfadará?_

_En el próximo capitulo, lo sabréis. _

_¡Gracias por los que habéis leido y, si teneís algo que decirme o comentar, ya sabeis! _

_Más abajo os espero._

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ADVERTENCIA DE LIME/LEMON EN EL CAPITULO 2_

* * *

**Antes de una reunión**

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

_Joder_

Fue lo primero que cruzó su mente ante tal espectáculo. A partir de ahí, nada más. No podía mover ni un solo músculo...excepto sus ojos, que viajaban de arriba a abajo por todo su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por...

¡Pero si casi podía verlo a través de la tela!

Reaccionó de pronto, levantándose de su silla de un salto.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?— rodeó la mesa, ella se giró de frente a él y de poco que no choca con ella. Sus ojos dieron de pleno con sus pechos, tan sufridamente apretaditos bajo ese sujetador. Que crueldad.

Meneó la cabeza.

— ¿¡Estás loca!?— reclamó agachándose para coger la gabardina, pero al levantar la cabeza volvió a encontrarse con esa piel al descubierto. Los malditos muslos. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que si subía más la mirada se vería de pleno con el centro de su sexo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Si no estuvieran ahí...

Apretó los dientes y respiró profundo; cerró los ojos, cogió la chaqueta y subió. Sí, estaba cabreado.

Le puso la gabardina por encima los hombros.

— ¿Estás enfadado?— preguntó ella con cierto tono de inocencia al ver su ceño fruncido

Él le clavó sus dispares ojos a los suyos.

— ¿Has ido así por la calle?

— Claro.

Kakashi la taladró con la mirada, y Jan tuvo que apartar un momento la mirada. La diferencia de altura la hacía sentirse pequeña e indefensa. Y no podía asustarse, no ahora que la timidez había desaparecido, no ahora que se había atrevido a cruzar medio mundo y quitarse eso delante de él.

— Quería...animarte un poco el día...— musitó, intentando soltar el agarre que aún mantenía en la gabardina.

— ¿Animarme?— repitió él entre dientes. Tiró del agarre y la acercó a él, inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo, dejando sus narices a un roce— debería azotarte por esto.

Jan di tragó saliva y se lamió los labios, observando fijamente sus ojos. Sí, estaba cabreado, pero entonces... ¿Por qué su pecho subía y bajaba tan profundamente?

_Porque posiblemente no está todo perdido_

Miró sus labios y de nuevo sus ojos. No estaba tan enfadado como parecía.

.

.

Kakashi miró también su boca, odiándose por no poder rechazarla cuando lo merecía. Maldita era.

Estampó los labios con rudeza sobre los de ella, soltando la gabardina y agarrando su rostro. Ésta, nuevamente el suelo, fue olvidada.

Jan di se puso de puntillas y pasó los brazos en torno su cuello, devolviendo con intensidad el beso. Jolines, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, se lo merecía.

Kakashi paseó las manos por su cuerpo; desde su cuello, por sus brazos, agarrando sus pechos, acariciando su vientre, su espalda, sus caderas y el trasero, metiendo las manos bajo las bragas. Amasó las nalgas mientras su lengua se retorcía con la de ella.

El suave gemido que emitió encendió la última llama que le faltaba para perder la razón. Sí, estaba más cachondo que un perro. Y es que uno no era de piedra. ¿Quién lo sería con un cuerpo así? Jan di, a sus ojos, era un delicioso bocadito que siempre había que degustar. Un sabor _adictivo._

No era una modelo, tampoco alguien a quien se pudiera admirar por grandiosa belleza, pero a sus ojos era guapa. Muy guapa, deliciosa, tierna, encantadora...y seductora.

Terriblemente seductora.

La sentó sobre la mesa, le separó las piernas y se metió entre ellas. Ahuecó las manos en su cuello y con los pulgares le subió el rostro. Su lengua volvió a profundizarse en su boca, deslizó la yema de los dedos por su vientre, adentrándolos por la costura de la braga. Sintió que apretó las piernas a sus costados, lo que provocó que sonriera contra su boca y aprovechara para atrapar el labio inferior y succionar. Después de tentarle así, que no se pensara que no se aprovecharía.

— Kakashi...

Ella medió abrió los ojos, brillantes y anhelantes, pero volvió a cerrarlos cuando pasó los dedos por encima la braga y su húmedo centro.

Atacó de nuevo sus labios ahogando su gemido.

— ¡Ay madre!

Una desconocida voz hizo que girara bruscamente la cabeza a un lado. Se volteó por completo, sorprendiéndose al ver al grupo de trabajadores y directivos.

Jan di sintió su corazón pararse y toda la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.

_Oh dios mío._

_._

_._

**Continuará..**

* * *

_Oh, sí...como me gusta escribir estas escenas. Muahahahaha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Y aquí el capítulo 3. Siento haber tardado._

* * *

**Antes de una reunión **

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

No sabía quiénes eran, pero le importaba una mierda. ¡Estaba medio desnuda delante de muchos hombres!

_Que vergüenza_

Se bajó de la mesa, pegándose a la espalda de Kakashi.

— Hatake...

— Director... — se arregló la voz, un tanto sonrojado— se lo puedo explicar..

_¿Director? _Jan di miró con horror al hombre bajito y medio corpulento al que Kakashi se había referido.

_¡Ups!_

— Por supuesto que lo hará si no quiere que tengamos problemas.

Jan di decidió actuar al momento. La había cagado, que menos.

— No es culpa de Kakashi— recalcó aun sin moverse de su espalda, agarrada a su brazo— yo me colé en su despacho. Yo fui la que provocó esto. Yo...yo soy la culpable.

— Jan di..

— ¿Y usted, señorita, es...?— se medio bajó las pequeñas gafas para observarla por encima de ellas.

— Su...

— Es mi...novia, director— se adelantó Kakashi— le ruego que me disculpe por esto, enseguida...podremos empezar la reunión. Sólo, déjeme cinco minutos.

El director miró a ambos por encima las gafas antes de ponérselas de nuevo y toser para arreglarse la voz.

— Porque es un trabajador ejemplar, que si no ya estaríamos tomando cartas sobre el asunto— cargó sus papeles bajo el brazo— tiene tres minutos— y se giró, pasando entre todos los hombres.

Éstos, en cambio, se quedaron en el despacho, incomodando a Jan di con esos ojos puestos en ella .Apoyando el mentón en su brazo, miró a Kakashi, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo. A éste sólo le hizo falta toser con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, que en cuestión de segundos el despacho había quedado vacío y cerrado.

Sí, bueno, pero eso no significaba que habían terminado las cosas.

Se separó lentamente de él y se agachó para coger la gabardina. En lo que lo hizo, Kakashi se volteó, y ella, preocupada, supo lo que le venía.

Se puso en pie en nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose como supuso, esos ojos fijamente puestos en ella.

Vale. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Pedir perdón? Sí, quizá eso era lo mejor. Pero, jolines...si los dos lo estaban pasando bien...

Volvió a mirarle, dudando seriamente entre no saber si decir una cosa u otra.

— Lo siento— terminó diciendo, mirando el cuello de la gabardina e intentando quitar una arruga imaginaria.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, él suspiró profundo, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Pasó una mano por su rostro mientras negaba.

— No debería reírme— pero la sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro incluso cuando apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, acorralándola— pero mi jefe me ha pillado metiendo mano a mi novia— una suave risa escapó de sus labios.

Como Jan di no supo que decir, el silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras se miraban. Hombre, él parecía totalmente despreocupado.

— ¿No te van a echar por esto, verdad?— soltó, ganándose otra sonrisa divertida.

— Ya le has oído— pasó los brazos en torno la cintura de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo— soy un trabajador ejemplar, no puede echarme. No sobreviviría sin mi— inclinó la cabeza y besó su cuello— estás fría— musitó contra éste, repartiendo más besos, moviendo sus manos por su espalda.

— Después de eso, cualquiera sigue caliente— cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ladeándola un poco para darle más acceso a sus besos.

— Yo podría volver a lograr eso— susurró contra su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo entre los dientes— se me da bastante bien...— y deslizó la mano en una caricia por su vientre hacia abajo

— Tendría que irme— rió ella, sujetando su mano

— Tendrías que irte— y aunque él volvió a rodearle la cintura, siguió besando su cuello.

Jan di rió, deseando poder abrazarle, pero realmente debía irse. Ya la había liado bastante. Y estaba claro que su plan no había salido como lo previsto.

Le empujó con lentitud, apoyándose en la mesa y esperando a que él también accediera a separarse.

Sus brazos se soltaron levemente de ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado. Desde su sitio, la observó de cabeza a pies, quedándose con esas dos únicas prendas negras que favorecían sus curvas y la blancura de su piel. Negó, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

— Eres una seductora.

Ella rió, pero él la acercó de nuevo, ahuecó las manos en su rostro y la besó en los labios.

— No te lo quites hasta que vuelva. Quiero hacerlo todo yo— dijo entre besos que tuvo que abandonar.

Ella asintió, lamiéndose los labios. Kakashi meneó su cabeza y empezó a recoger el lo que necesitaría para la reunión, pero en cuanto Jan se movió, sus ojos se pusieron en ella.

El meneo de caderas y ese culito provocó una palpitación en su bajo vientre.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada cuando ella se agachó para coger la bolsa. Se aflojó la corbata, bufando.

_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa._

— ¿No irás a salir así otra vez, no?

_Buen punto_

Y ella sacó de la bolsa un vestido veraniego floreado de tono azul claro.

— ¿Llevabas un vestido en esa bolsa y no te lo has puesto?

Ella le sonrió.

— Quería saber a cuanto era capaz de llegar— dijo metiéndose el vestido por la cabeza. De tirantes finos, escote redondo, ajustado hasta la cintura y cayendo en vuelo cinco dedos más arriba de las rodillas— ¿A qué es mono?— dio una vuelta sobre si misma

Kakashi prefirió respirar profundo y relajarse. Mejor eso, que llevar las manos a su cuello y matarla.

— Vete directamente a casa— se dirigió hacia ella, agarrando sus zapatos en el proceso— y no vuelvas a aparecer así nunca más. ¿Entendido?

— Pero... –agarró sus zapatos— ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa?— le sonrió con inocencia

— Me hubiera gustado más si no nos hubieran interrumpido— le sujetó por el mentón y le elevó el rostro. Sus ojos la observaron con detalle durante silenciosos segundos— ve a casa— bajó el rostro y besó sus labios. Un pico que se convirtió en más seguidos y más duraderos— vete— advirtió con diversión al sentir que ella le agarró de la chaqueta. Cogió sus manos para que le soltara— vete ya.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya?

_Malvada._

Picaron a la puerta y está se abrió sin más, mostrando al menudo jefe y el séquito de hombres. Kakashi arregló su voz y les advirtió que entrara, señalándoles los sofás a un lado de su mesa. Jan di agarró su bolsa y sonrió.

— Hasta luego— movió los dedos de las manos y salió de ahí despidiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kakashi negó, sonriendo levemente.

Al girarse, vio la mancha marrón en el suelo perteneciente a la gabardina de su chica. La agarró, no pudiendo creer la locura que había hecho.

— Hatake.

— Si— La dejó sobre la mesa — empecemos.

.

.

**.FIN.**

* * *

_Cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado.^^ _

_Seguiré subiendo más de mi otra colección._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
